Mega Mare
by The Arcadelord
Summary: A brilliant mind known as Dr. Celestia creates six mares in the hopes of creating peace, but a sinister mind known as Dr. Discord takes the mares and uses them to create chaos around the globe. Dr. Celestia creates one more mare to stop Dr. Discord.
1. The Awakening

Mega Mare by The ArcadeLords

Mega Mare

Chapter 1: The Awakening

Written By:The ArcadeLords

It is the year 4000X. 2000 years after Mega Man's triumph over Dr. Wily, ponies became intelligent and lived in peace with the humans. The robots the humans created were jealous and used their might to make a nuclear winter. They did this by channeling their power to make a irradiated energy blast that caused the coldest temperatures the world has ever known.

The humans couldn't really survive in this weather and began to die out, but some of the ponies hid underground to hid them from the harsh nuclear winter, hence the name Earth Pony. The ponies who stood out in the open got irradiated and grew horns that let them use magic, these were called Unicorns. Some grew wings that let them fly up to sixty miles per hour, these were called Pegasi. The ponies on the surface were able to survive the cold using the power of friendship, the said power warming them up until the nuclear winter stopped. Once the cold died out the earth ponies resurfaced and joined their ponies retaliated against the robots to avenge their friends and shut them down. They then began to dismantle the robots to use their parts to make pony like robots that were just like actual ponies being nice and kind.

These robots were all the rage as ponies began to get angry with each other claiming to start war. That is until a brilliant mind known as Dr. Celestia created six Robotic Mares bringing peace to Equestria, but a wicked draconequus known as Dr. Discord decided to steal the six mares and use them to cause chaos around the world. Dr. Celestia decided to make a new robot mare in the hopes she could stop Dr. Discord and her mares gone rogue. She named her Mega Mare.

* * *

><p>There was a flick of a switch and then Mega Mare was online. Mega Mare looked around finding that she was in a room with white walls and ceiling with a beautiful tiled floor. An elegant voice filled the empty room<br>"Good morning young one." It was Mega Mare's creator, Dr. Celestia.

"You have been created to do a mission that I cannot do."

Mega Mare was silent as she heard this.

"Which is to stop Dr. Discord and my six robotic, rogue mares. Each one being an embodiment of the Elements of Harmony."

Mega Mare was silent staring at her creator.

Dr. Celestia cocked an eyebrow asking "Do you know what the Elements of Harmony are?"

Mega Mare shook her head quickly.

The kindhearted doctor smiled and answered "They are what made Equestria as peaceful as it is today. The elements consist of six parts. Kindness, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, and finally Magic.

"You must collect all six elements to stop Dr. Discord, don't even try otherwise.

"Every time you defeat a robot mare you gain the power of the element she possesses.

"The weapon that can help you accomplish this is located on your left hoof. It is known as a mega buster."

Mega Mare looked down and surely enough there was a cannon like thing on her left hoof.

"The mega buster shoots a raw energy like substance the size of a cannon ball. One shot will be enough to eliminate any small machine, but it's going to take a lot more than one shot to stop the mares."

"Take this, you will probably need it." Dr. Celestia used some magic to move a cylinder thing with a P on it towards Mega Mare.

"This is a P-tank can heal any cuts, scraps, gashes, or worse when called upon.

"But be warned it can only be used once so use it only when you're in danger."

The P-tank was than placed in Mega Mare's mega buster.

Then she added "Get on that platform over there."

The cyan pony nodded and trotted on the platform, her hooves making a clanking noise as she got on said platform.

"This is the teleporter that I engineered." Dr. Celestia explained

"I made this to help earth ponies get to destinations quicker than before, but I kept one for myself.

"When I first made the mares I put a tracking chip so I could find them just in case they broke loose.

"Now I programed the teleporter to take me where ever the mares are located.

"This is going to take you to the closest one: Honesty Mare.

"It should be a linear path after you beat her, but she is tough and so is this journey, but I have faith in you young one.

"Now go! The fate of Equstria is now in your hooves." She smiled as her's and the land if Equestria's last hope teleported away to fight Honesty Mare, the rest of the mares and stop Dr. Discords rein of terror.


	2. Honesty Mare

Mega Mare by The ArcadeLords

A strange, almost alien warping sound echoed throughout the mega, techno city Ponyville. The city was bathed in a wired blue light as Mega Mare appeared outside the town thanks to the teleporter. She began to trot farther down the dirt road, her hooves making a metallic crunching sound on the rubble. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her destination in front of her.  
>Sweet Apple Acres.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking at the orchard in front of her, Mega Mare noticed that it was split in half. One half was completely organic, having brown bark trees that could easily be blown apart by her mega buster. It also had bright red apples hanging from the trees.<br>These trees were went for the actual ponies.

The other half was inorganic having metal instead of dirt and the trees were completely silver! The apples hanging from them looked like gold grenades even though they looked edible.  
>These were meant for robots like her. She drew a conclusion that this orchard supplied both organic and inorganic ponies with food. She than began to trot into Sweet Apple Acres to face her first challenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Mega Mare felt uneasy trotting through this orchard, manly because you could get ambushed pretty easily in this place. All of these trees made seeing ahead hard, so she decided to stay in the middle even though the ground felt uncomfortable between her hooves. Two of her hooves feeling normal with the metal, the other two felt weird on top of the chalky brown soil.<p>

Something started to roll towards her. She adjusted her eyes and saw it was a barrel! She drew her mega buster shooting three energy balls at the barrel, it exploding with a devastating boom! As the smoke cleared she had one question in her head. How the hell did that barrel explode! Another barrel rolled down, this time she would try to stop it. She shot one of the organic trees as it fell with a cry in front of her.

The barrel stopped near the tree. allowing Mega Mare to look in the inside of said barrel. The barrel was filled to the brim with gunpowder! Honesty Mare must be bucking these barrels down to try to blow Mega Mare into smithereens. She decided to pick up the pace and turned her trot into a gallop blowing up any barrel in her way.

From one of the metal trees, two apples fell down hitting her on the noggin. She looked up and around trying to who could've done this when the apples began to move! They had four metal legs and looked like they could use them pretty well. Then the apples gained a gun barrel on one of their sides, moving to said side at Mega Mare, as a strange light came from the barrels as bullets sprayed out. Some bullets hit her, but not enough to be lethal, but she ducked behind a tree as it was being blown apart by the psychotic apples to avoid further damage. Guns? Why would you give apples guns?

She got out of her apple tree cover a fired two energy blasts at the apples causing applesauce to hit the trees around her.  
>That was when, no more then five of the gun wielding apples fell from the trees, intent on filling her with bullet holes. She saw one of the explosive barrels behind the apples. With a devious smile on her face she proceeded to shoot the barrel causing it to take the apples with it. She sighed and continued to gallop hoping to find Honesty Mare soon.<p>

* * *

><p>In mere minutes, Mega Mare reached a clearing, with applesauce on her face. The clearing was strange, instead of it having metal or brown soil, it had real, soft grass. Trees, both organic and medal surrounded her, forming a circle. A strange song filled the emptiness of the clearing, making her ears perk up. A lightning fast hoof bucked her in the side as she fell over, trying to regain the loss of air in her filters. The pony whose hoof knocked her down showed herself.<p>

The pony had a yellow coat, with a deadly red colored mane, and a pink bow in said mane sharpened to a fine point, showing murder in her eyes. She then flung the bow out of her hair and the bow flew towards Mega Mare,hitting her and causing a painful gash in her side to appear. She screamed in pain as she steadied her mega buster, she proceeded to fire the mega buster, the mini blast of energy absorbed by the bow, now making a shield to protect the filly. The filly then giggled sickly as she drew her own buster shooting at Mega Mare, causing a burn to appear in her side. The filly was a robot too! Must have been one of Honesty Mare's cohorts.

She began to get up very shakily, as she ran towards a tree in the outer ring of the clearing. The filly threw her bow again, it started to whirl like a helicopter as it got closer to Mega Mare. Thinking on her feet she shot the tree, it began to shake as four death apples fell, barrels pointing at the bow. Interesting, she thought. Whoever gets them down, they will serve to protect.

That turned out to be short lived, as the bow sliced the apples to bits, the apple pieces falling with a clatter. She opened fire on the bow, the bow absorbing each blast as she fired. The blaster began to overheat as she stopped firing, she decided she might try to get the bow to attack the mare instead of her trying to destroy the bow. She began to gallop in the general direction of the filly. She then dove next to the filly as the bow dove between the two, causing pain for both ponies. In the gash on the flank of the filly, she saw a bright, glowing, yellow ball in there, she guessed it was a weak spot she could shoot, but the filly turned around, the bow returning on her head.

She had to find a way to get the filly to turn to her injured flank so she could shoot it. The filly then resumed throwing her bow at her, intent on trying to decapitate her. It seemed noticeable that when the filly let go of her bow, her weak point seemed vulnerable. She grinned hoping to put this to the test. She was able to avoid the bow easily as she opened fire on the flank, it glowing brighter then ever.

The filly groaned in anger as the bow came back. She leveled her own buster and fired wildly on the ground, causing a dust storm of sorts. Mega Mare coughed as some of the dirt went down her throat. She blinked rapidly, getting the dirt out of her eyes. When the dust settled she found herself alone, the filly having to retreat. She sighed in comfort as she continued to trot along the clearing.

* * *

><p>She fired her buster, sending another gun holding apple to oblivion. As the smoke cleared a small, yellow sphere remained.<br>She cautiously touched it, causing it to disappear in her buster. She felt a strange cooling sensation around her, when she turned around her gash was gone, leaving only a white scar and a drop of oil. Fascinating! She thought. This pellet heals minor wounds and leaves a scar on worse ones. I need to keep a watch out for these. She then began to gallop towards a bright red barn.

* * *

><p>She stopped near the barn, it towering over her. She was about to go in when she heard hoof steps. She turned around seeing a cloud of dust get closer to her. She adjusted her eyes, seeing that it was a big, red, and bulky stallion! Without thinking, she dove to the ground and proceeded to open fire on the stallion. She noticed she was doing jack squat and saw a brown collar on the neck of the stallion. She aimed at the collar and within seconds the stallion stopped dead in his tracks and proceeded to fall to the ground.<p>

The stallion looked up and muttered "Eeyup!" before shutting down.

Mega Mare then opened the door to the barn and entered.

* * *

><p>The barn had a bunch of hay, barrels of the explosive verity, and a few bright red apples which didn't carry gun barrels.<br>In front of her a giant explosion of dust rocked the barn. For a few seconds she didn't know who did it, but when her eyes adjusted she saw mare in front of her.

The mare was light orange with a blonde mane, and a brown cowboy hat. She also had emerald green eyes, looking like they wanted to crush her head. She had to guess that this was Honesty Mare.

She had no time to speak as a pair of hooves collided on her ribcage, sending Mega Mare through a wall of the barn. She got up and fired on the mare, to her surprise it actually harmed her. She shot some of the barrels near the mare causing a explosion of sorts to harm anypony near. As the dust settled Mega Mare looked at her wounds. She had some scratches and a few broken ribs. She lifted the P Tank that Dr. Celestia gave her, and drank it greedily as her wounds began to heal, no longer feeling pain in her ribs.

Honesty Mare got up pointing her buster at Mega Mare and opened fire. Mega Mare returned fire, each one taking heavy damage. The mini firefight ended as Honesty Mare fell to the ground, cuts and burns around her. Due to the explosion she lost one of her hooves.

Mega Mare trotted near Honesty Mare as Honesty Mare spoke, "Thank you for saving me from my prison.

"But in order to stop the mad doctor you will need this."

Honesty Mare handed Mega Mare a necklace that had three apples on it.

"This is my power" Honesty Mare explained.

"This will grant you the power to have my strength.

"But be warned. When you use it you lose some power. So only use it when you need to"

With those words, Honesty Mare shut down, no longer in the clutches of Dr. Discord. The necklace began to glow as a portal appeared in the barn.

This must take me to my next challenge, Mega Mare thought, as she stepped into the portal, ready to free another mare from Dr. Discord.


	3. Kindness Mare

Mega Mare by The ArcadeLords

A blue vortex appeared followed by a screech in a clearing in the once thick, but now quite dense Everfree Forest. Mega Mare trotted out of the said vortex and looked about before continuing on her perilous journey to rescue another robot mare from Dr. Discord's tyranny.

* * *

><p>The Everfree forest was much like Sweet Apple Acres except that it only had metallic trees, each one being the purest silver. After looking around Mega Mare noticed that she was boxed in by these silver trees and tried to find a way out. She saw a strange light that bathed a group of trees.<p>

_That must lead the way to the next mare._ She thought as she raised her blaster and fired. The trees just seemed to absorb the blow as she stood their stunned.

_Much stronger than the ones at Sweet Apple Acres._ She concluded as she thought on how to bring these trees down. She remembered getting that necklace from Honesty Mare and put it on. A strange feeling surged through her as her hooves began to get buffer. After the feeling disappeared a voiced filled Mega Mare's head as it spoke with the same voice as Honesty Mare. "Hello there! If you're hearing this than that means that you have defeated me and I gave you my power. Right now I'm going to teach you how to use it. Your hooves are probably extremely buffer than they were before. Did that happen to you yet?" Mega Mare nodded.

"Good!" the voice of Honesty Mare replied before continuing. "We're halfway done. Now I'm gonna teach you how to buck. First turn around so your hind legs are facing your target." Mega Mare did as she was told, making sure her hind legs were facing the metallic trees.

"Now raise your hind legs." Mega Mare listened and raised her hind legs.

"Now kick with them!" Honesty Mare's voice commanded and Mega Mare did a swift kick. It caused a shockwave to appear around her as the tremendous strength of her hooves tore the trees ruffly in half, sending the other half of the trees to fly forward into the light.

"There you go! I hope you learned how to buck with this tutorial." With that the voice clicked out of Mega Mare's head as she trotted into the light and further into the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p>Mega Mare reached a clearing, again much similar to the Sweet Apple Acres clearing. She heard a blood curdling screech followed by rustling of the trees from one of the sides in the clearing. The side was torn open as a monster of metal appeared. It was yellow with a blood red mane and a tail looking like a scorpions. It charged after her as she lifted her mega buster seeing if she could shoot it. It took some damage as it hit her with it's tail. She felt a siring pain as she backflipped away from the monster and turned around and raised her hind legs. It charged her again, but this time she struck first with the buck and sent the monster flying into a group of trees. She then fired her buster causing the monster to combust from heavy damage. She smiled and trotted out of the clearing hoping to reach the next mare in time.<p>

* * *

><p>The Everfree Forest was filled with all sorts of danger. The type of robots that tried to kill her ranged from annoying bats that could easily be dispatched and more of those yellow-red creatures she encountered before. She was badly injured, but those creatures always left some of those yellow spheres that helped heal her completely. When she reached the exit of the forest she was ambushed by ten metallic bats. She drew out her mega buster and fired causing four of the bats to explode into oblivion. The bats then dived towards her causing another four to meet their demise by her buster. The other two tried to fly away but were easily finished off like they were nothing. She smiled and then continued on towards the exit.<p>

* * *

><p>Mega Mare stopped dead in her tracks when she got out of that hell of a forest. She found herself staring at a cottage. It was surrounded by ponds and trees. The door to the cottage opened as a white speck came out of it. She adjusted her eyes. No, that wasn't a speck it was a bunny! And it was running towards her! She raised her mega buster hoof and fired missing completely. The bunny then proceeded to bear it's teeth showing fangs that could tear through a battleship like it was nothing. She gulped and readied Honesty Mares power to buck it. When she tried it didn't let her. The same voice that told her how to buck said "Energy low. Can't use apple buck."<p>

_You got to be kidding me!_ She screamed in her head and readied her buster and bean charging. If she stored enough energy she could fire a ultra charge obliterating the bunny in one shot, but she had to be ready when it attacked her. A voice started to talk to her "Ultra charge 20% ready." She needed to hold her ground until it reached 100%. The bunny then bit down on her side making her wince in pain.

"50%." The voice rang. She just needed to hold out for a minute. The bunny than walked backwards towards the cottage and began to sprint, showing it's deadly fangs once more.

"100%." The voice yelled. She then fired a green wave of energy towards the bunny. The blast was to big for it to avoid so it burned up in the blast and then exploded. When the blast ended a blue can was left having a familiar letter on it. A P-Tank! She galloped towards it and proceeded to drink it. All of her wounds began to slowly heal and she also began to feel the strength coming back to her allowing her to use Honesty Mare's power once more. She then trotted into the cottage ready to fight the mare inside.

* * *

><p>The interior of the cottage looked like what most ponies expected it to. Wood floor, nice looking furniture, and quite a few bird cages. When she stepped in the door behind her shut with a bang. It was locked meaning the mare is indeed in this cottage. She then perked up her ears hearing slow metallic hoofsteps. When the hoofsteps stopped she found herself staring at the mare in question.<p>

The mare had a butterscotch, and metallic body with long, pink mane. She spoke in a quiet voice saying "I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, but are you the mare that's here to steal my power?"

Mega Mare nodded. The mare's eyes lit up as she said "So are you ready to try to fight me? My name is Kindness Mare by the way." Mega Mare nodded once more getting in a fighting position.

Kindness Mare raised her buster, but was beaten to the draw by Mega Mare as the blast scorched one of her wings. Kindness Mare tried to shoot Mega Mare, but she was to quick for her. Kindness Mare yelled "That's enough!" and opened her eyes to their fullest extent. Mega Mare turned around as she met Kindness Mare's eyes. She tried to raise her bust, but she found out she couldn't. Kindness Mare advanced forward towards Mega Mare, still having her teal eyes glued to her. Kindness Mare then fired a blast that hit the Blue Neigher into one of the walls and outside of the cottage.

Mega Mare shook her head. After that blast she was outside and Kindness Mare was advancing. She fired another blast hitting one of the mare's wings once more. She flinched, but regained her composer and opened her soul piercing eyes. They were too much for her as she stood frozen once more, and once again ready to be blasted into oblivion.

_Wait a minute..._ She thought. _Maybe I can summon Honesty Mare's powers to help me with this fight!_ Thank's to the P-Tank she was able to use Honesty Mare powers to buff herself up. This strengh was enough for her to move one centimeter while under Kindness Mare's stare. When Kindness Mare got close enough she kicked a little pebble as it collided with Kindness's hoof. She screamed and shut her eyes and ran towards her cottage. The power under her by that stare was gone. Perfect. She raised her buster and fired three bursts, each one colliding with Kindness Mare. Kindness Mare flinched once more as Mega Mare rushed up to her, turned around, raised her hind-hoofs, and used one last buck.

The concision of the buck sent Kindness Mare flying as she rammed into a wall and fell onto the cold, unforgiving floor. Mega Mare trotted up to her and laid down next to her. Kindness Mare smiled as a necklace showing a beautiful, pink and blue butterfly landed next to her.

"That this." She stated. "It will allow you to use 'The Stare'. Please save all my other friends."

Mega Mare nodded as she picked up the necklace and put it on. After that Kindness Mare gave out one last sun warming smile and faded out of existence. Another portal opened showing the way to the next mare. Mega Mare walked into the portal as it took her to her next challenge.


End file.
